<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【海贼乙女】[多弗x你] 成人童话 by cion00</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22489294">【海贼乙女】[多弗x你] 成人童话</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/cion00/pseuds/cion00'>cion00</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Piece</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 15:07:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,077</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22489294</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/cion00/pseuds/cion00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>*多弗朗明哥x你(一个不怎么忠心的家族干部）<br/>*时间段是德岛事件前后，是有点剧情的 c ar<br/>*这个把粉色穿出man味的男人太绝了  我好可√</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>33</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【海贼乙女】[多弗x你] 成人童话</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>01.</p><p>阳光明媚，单层白绸窗帘的遮挡让过分刺眼的光芒趋向柔和。</p><p>你仰面躺在他床上，把糖果抛到空中，张开嘴糖块正好落到嘴里，然后嘎嘣一声咬开。</p><p>视线转向他，披着明艳粉色大衣的男人翘着腿翻看报纸，金发和尖角墨镜，敞开的夏威夷式休闲打扮，仿佛故意想把与生俱来的贵族气质碾碎，高傲而鄙夷的嘲讽那些所谓的上流人士。</p><p>“少主，今天有什么好玩事吗？” 你又把一块糖抛着扔进嘴里，他把头转向你，</p><p>“呋呋呋，不过是又有几个不知天高地厚的毛头小子被灭了，和平到让人作呕。”</p><p>“唔姆，那可真是遗憾。”<br/>
你舔着嘴里的糖果有点口齿不清的说。黑发散在床上，有一缕发丝在床边垂下，他伸手拾起。</p><p>“总看到你吃这种东西。”  他瞥了一眼你胸前手里的糖果袋子，用看没长大的小鬼的鄙视眼神看着你。</p><p>“还挺好吃的，你要不要尝尝。”<br/>
你满不在乎的笑着又把一块糖含到嘴里，把袋子递给他。<br/>
然而他拽住你的手，在你还没反应过来时俯身吻上你的嘴唇，灵活的舌头撬开唇齿，纠缠起你的舌头，炙热的气息让你一时难以呼吸，大脑一阵阵嗡鸣。</p><p>你本能的有些抗拒，袋子里的糖果在挣扎中掉落，叮叮咚咚撒了一地。<br/>
口中的糖果被他夺走，他瞥了一眼地上滚动的糖块，淡红色的，应该是草莓味，是极富有少女心的天真颜色和味道。</p><p> </p><p>“这么甜真亏你吃得下。”  糖果过于甜腻，他微微皱眉。</p><p>“下次我换个麻辣味的。” 你用手背擦掉嘴角闪光的水渍，因为心疼地上的其他糖果，不满的朝他吐吐舌头。</p><p> </p><p>“呋呋呋...你可以试试。”<br/>
他被你逗笑，盯着你的身体，视线从上向下一寸一寸移动，你被盯的发憷，一股冷意让你不由自主瑟缩一下。</p><p> </p><p><br/>
02.</p><p> </p><p>[少主养了一只可爱但并不听话的小宠物。]</p><p>这是你来到这个家族最常听到的话，尽管现在是你加入家族的第五年，依旧不时有低层人员暗地议论。毕竟你太过特殊，被给予干部的称号，却不归任何部门所属，任务由少主亲自指派，又唯独你被允许自由进入他的私室。</p><p>很少有人详细知道你做了哪些工作，虽然你曾告诉他们你其实实力不错做了很多大任务，但因为你语气太过平淡，大多数人只当你是少主喜爱的花瓶——漂亮女子很多时候仅仅存在就能让人赏心悦目。<br/>
堂吉诃德家族的干部都至少跟随了少主十年，但你作为特权者也并未让人嫉恨。因为你的性格随和，基本上和大多数人都能聊得来。</p><p> </p><p>最近确实没什么大事，也难怪多弗朗明哥闲得无聊又有兴致调戏起你。<br/>
离前一段时间草帽路飞一伙复出、鱼人岛被搅得天翻地覆已有些时日，不知道那群梦想家们现在又在哪里闹得天翻地覆。<br/>
你还记得那时你看到新闻打趣对多弗朗明哥说这群人真有意思，等哪天我不想在这干了就跳槽到他们船上，然后被他一记手刀打到骨折又被罚独自去新世界某个恶名昭彰的海盗团进行交易结算。</p><p>[你和他们不是同一种人，你不是梦想家。 ]他邪笑着抬起你的下巴，冰冷而硬的手让你有些抗拒。</p><p>——但我和你也不是同一种人。</p><p>尽管想要反驳，为避免后续再被增加工作，你默默听着没有任何反抗。</p><p> </p><p><br/>
今天是难得的休息日，你向守卫打声招呼出去散步，悠闲走在街上德雷斯罗萨一片庆典的祥和。<br/>
玩具兵吹着喇叭，长彩带四处飘扬。欢声笑语充斥着城市，花瓣飞舞着落满四周，无数巨大的玩具气球向上飘飞。<br/>
这里是梦幻的国度，是没有痛苦和悲伤的幸福国度，就像彼得潘的奇迹岛，长不大的孩子永远沉溺于幻想乐园。</p><p>拿着冰淇淋的小女孩奔跑着撞到你的腿上，甜筒掉地，她揉着撞疼的鼻子小声抽泣，看到你衣服上被溅了冰淇淋，跟在她身后的玩具士兵一边安慰她一边慌忙向你道歉，像极了真正的父女。<br/>
你微笑着弯腰说不用在意，又拿出几个硬币让女孩再买一个，玩具士兵向你道谢后牵着女孩的手走远，转角处你恰好看到一群守卫在推搡着要把坏掉的玩具处理掉。<br/>
再往前遇到跳着激情热烈之舞的家族干部紫罗兰，她看到你便邀请一起加入舞蹈，你婉拒自己不擅长跳舞。<br/>
想到被他弄撒的糖果，你又在店铺里买了一包。</p><p>[你喜欢这种甜腻的东西? ]    他不只一次对你这个过分幼稚的嗜好嗤之以鼻。</p><p>——我喜欢糖块半透明的颜色，含在嘴里、撞击齿壁清亮的声音。</p><p>以及抛到空中划出的，被太阳照射的一瞬间耀眼的光。    </p><p>知道本性自负而冷漠的国王大人对去理解你的言语想法实际毫无兴趣，你总在他问时转移话题不明确回答。</p><p>并不擅长应对太过天真或甜腻的东西，却对那总有一丝不可明的憧憬。</p><p> </p><p>04.</p><p>不愧于（私下里流传的）火烈鸟的外号，多弗朗明哥的房间里满是毛茸茸的铺盖或摆设物件，你尤其喜欢在他柔软的大床上蹭着毛茸茸的物件，晒一晒太阳舒服的睡个午觉。<br/>
窗外近处是私人泳池远处能看到城市和远山，景色极佳。你常常把头埋进他脱下的粉色羽毛大衣安静的看他靠在窗边边喝酒边俯视风景。</p><p> </p><p>“喂喂、听说了吗，少主又换新的女人了”  旁边刚忙完工作的男性部下坐到你旁边，端着咖啡靠近你小声说，</p><p>“嗯，我知道啊，这不是常事吗。”<br/>
男人八卦起来比女人们更津津有味，你舔着甜甜圈在手上留下的巧克力痕迹，也不朝他看，见怪不怪不在意的回答。     </p><p> </p><p>“....?    你不是经常到少主房间里的吗，你不担心....”</p><p>“我们不是那种关系，你见过少主对其他干部出手吗？”<br/>
已经不下数十次有人问过你类似的问题，你知道他指的是什么，不耐烦的回答。</p><p>“但是你不一样，你不是....”</p><p>“不是。” 没等他说完，你迅速掐断话头。</p><p>“可你经常在少主的房间里待那么久....”</p><p>“你难道不知道少主的床是所有房间里最舒服的吗？”</p><p>“......？？”</p><p>“我想睡的是他的床，又不是他。”</p><p> </p><p>德雷斯罗萨的国王大人几乎隔几天就换不同的女人过夜，经常选的房间有几个，但从不在他的自室留人，即使白天也很少有人敢进。<br/>
这个房间从不会有女人刺鼻的香水味，出于对毛绒绒和柔软大床的喜爱，即便偶尔会被他戏弄着亲吻或触碰身体，你也并不在意。</p><p>多弗朗明哥最近找的女人更偏向异国风情，以前则大多是金发的高贵女郎，漂亮姑娘人人皆爱，你曾细细打量过他身边那些不出几日就消失的无影无踪的女人们，闲得无聊还不怕死的和其他几个男性干部一起编了本排名图册，如果不是被他发现时刚好查到其中两个女人心怀不轨是他国派来的杀手，胡乱编些理由蒙混过关，恐怕早就再也见不到明日的太阳。</p><p>你偶然间曾想到他的体型和那些女孩的差异，嘶一口冷气，打趣的啧啧两声。</p><p>想想就很疼。</p><p> </p><p>某一段时间，你看到新的女人里有和你相同发色或瞳色的存在，有点愣住。<br/>
黑发还算常见，但德雷斯罗萨很少有你这种柔顺而直的长发，大多像紫罗兰那样烫成波浪，而赤红的双瞳就更加稀有，你的眼睛是祭典里光怪陆离的红灯色彩，莹红如玉，总让人联想到鬼魅横出的异国怪谈或魔女。</p><p>不过不知是多弗朗明哥也没能找到你这样的鲜红的双瞳，还是仅仅是偶然，你见到的女人的眼睛和你并不像，黯淡的红色或天真的淡红，甚至还有自以为了解少主的喜好自作聪明求能力者把眼睛变成红色被他挖掉双眼从十几层扔出窗外的愚蠢女子。</p><p>幸而从没有同时有着和你相同发色和瞳色的情人，你当这是他对你编写小册子的警告，收手后就再没太多关注。</p><p> </p><p>“...少、少主!!”身后传来脚步声，旁边的低层部下在转头的瞬间吓得冷汗直流，立刻站起来弯腰把头垂到九十度以下。</p><p>你无视身边人夸张的举动，又从纸袋里拿出一个甜甜圈，吧唧吧唧吃了大半，一只手拽住你的手臂向上提，你回过头，看到他正弯腰咬着你的甜甜圈，吃完还舔了舔你手指的巧克力。</p><p>男人舌尖粗糙的触感让你有一丝不自在，你想收回手，他钳住你的力道加大。</p><p>“又吃这么甜的东西。”</p><p>“砂糖给我的。”你把纸袋递给他，他嫌弃的放开你的手。</p><p>“我觉得味道还不错。”<br/>
你毫不在意的用他刚刚舔过的指尖部分夹起一个新的，然后纸袋被他夺走，一把扔给身后的随侍。</p><p>“吃那么多小心长胖。”</p><p>“我才不会。” </p><p>他打量着你身体的曲线，哼笑一声，然后和部下一起离开。</p><p> </p><p>“啊啊!! 吓死我了...你怎么敢那么对少主说话？！”旁边的人惊魂未定，拍着胸口给自己顺气，对你的举止震惊不已。</p><p>“少主和所有干部之间不都是家人吗。” 你平淡的说，看着对方目惊口呆说不出古怪却又无法反驳的滑稽表情笑了。</p><p> </p><p>05.</p><p>德雷斯罗萨是激情与爱之国度，绚丽热情的舞蹈与人们此起彼伏的欢笑在这个国家四季不变，但每到深夜十二点后这个奇妙的幻想国就会陷入沉寂，就像丢失了舞鞋的灰姑娘，奔跑着回到壁炉前，安静的蜷缩在煤灰里靠睡梦麻痹自我度过一个个夜晚。</p><p>十二点后的街道空无一人，阴风刮得皮肤发凉，微弱的一点点灯光照射到烟花过后地面的狼藉，酒瓶四散，灰暗的墙角隐约残留着一点血迹。残破和阴暗与白天的狂欢正相匹配。</p><p>小巷里细窄的向下石梯已有些年代，因为处于风口耳边能听到呼呼的风声。风里夹杂着一种说不出的铁锈味。你抬头仰望，白天里飘扬的彩带有些还悬挂连接着两侧建筑，布带把天空切割成一块块长条，即便没有乌云也很难看到闪烁的星子。<br/>
月光照射下你恍惚间看到几根闪光的银线，错觉让你联想到鸟笼的银色栏条、或是锋利的闪着冷光的闸刀。</p><p> </p><p>“怎么还没回去？ ”<br/>
背后传来他的声音，你立刻转身，他站在你背后，夸张的墨镜反射着冷光，因为有深夜的遮掩，他也懒得挂上平日那种敷衍的笑，面部线条坚硬，冷漠而不近人情的神情才更符合他的内在。</p><p>“是什么工作还需要你亲自出手？  ”</p><p>“呋呋呋呋....不过是闲得无聊打发时间。” 他推一下墨镜，夸张的大笑，镜边也被染上血渍。<br/>
注意到你看到他身上的鲜血后退了半步，他故意用沾着血污的手触碰你的脸颊和颈部。<br/>
你本想拍开他的手，但忍了忍还是克制住没动。抹到你身上的血印，强迫让你粘上他的色彩。</p><p>“哦对了，我忘了你不喜欢血腥味。” 满意的看着你脸上被他沾满红色，他才放开手假惺惺邪笑着表示歉意，语气轻浮丝毫不掩饰其中的做作。</p><p>鼻腔里充斥刺鼻的腥味，你不悦的皱了皱眉，回去又要洗澡了。</p><p> </p><p>“不过没关系，你看，我们是一样的。”<br/>
他抬起你的下巴，因为极近的距离你隐约看到他墨镜后双眼中的疯狂和暴戮。<br/>
不知为什么，你情不自禁伸手摸了摸他金色的头发，柔软的触感有点像他的粉羽大衣。<br/>
他显然没料到你的举动，愣住了任由你抚摸，一直以为他的头发是坚硬的，没想到意外的触感不错，这个神奇的发现让你心里产生一丝奇妙的感觉。<br/>
他回过神，拽着你的手臂拉到一边。</p><p>“小鬼，你是不是有点太放肆了。”  多弗朗明哥额侧浅浅浮现几根青筋，被他抓紧的手臂骨骼产生闷响。</p><p>“真让人惊讶，原来你也会对我这样的小鬼恼羞成怒，多弗朗明哥。”<br/>
夜色会掩盖一切，谁也不必对谁摆出虚假的面具，你并不畏惧直视着他，月光下他高大的身影完全笼罩着你的影子，他睥睨着你，冷而薄的唇没有任何表明心情的弧度。</p><p>“呋呋呋呋.....” 片刻他松开你，又开始那个夸张而极具特色的大笑，<br/>
“小鬼，五年前我捡回你可不是让你和我作对的，掂清自己的份量。”他扔给你一个小纸卷，也不等你回复转身消失。</p><p>你对他阴晴不定反复无常的性格早已习惯，无奈的耸耸肩揉了揉被他捏出红色指印的手臂，打开纸卷，下派的下个任务是暗杀，你看着纸上的名字皱了皱眉。</p><p> </p><p>06.</p><p> </p><p>“终于找到了，你怎么在这里偷懒!!” </p><p>又一个晴朗的午后，你正因太过无聊抱膝在沙滩树荫里用树枝戳地上爬着的蜗牛，远处传来baby5的怒吼，你听到声音立刻灵活跳开退到几十米外，下一瞬原来所处的地方被炸出几米深的大坑，你摆摆手驱散面前的尘土，背着巨型枪筒的女仆装女孩气愤的走到你面前戳你的额头。<br/>
你知道她正因任务失败有点别扭的撒娇，拍拍她的肩膀笑着安抚让她平静。</p><p>“少主有事找你。” 她终于冷静下来，转过头小声说。</p><p>“嗯，我知道了。”</p><p>“...维尔戈先生和莫奈死了。”  你正准备走时，她突然用自言自语般细小的声音说，声音里隐藏细微的呜咽。你对维尔戈不熟，莫奈倒印象深刻，她是个成熟聪慧的美丽女性，意志坚定、充满对多弗朗明哥近乎盲目的崇拜和热情，在她离开前她和baby5是你相处最好的伙伴。</p><p>“嗯...” 可即便如此，浅绿色头发女孩的死亡没能激起你的太多情感，天性里的冷漠让你无法深刻感知他人死亡的悲哀。或许多弗朗明哥说的对，你不是梦想家，也无法成为那么美好而耀眼的存在。<br/>
伴随灵魂而生的无情即便用再多糖衣或微笑遮掩也终究无法改变。就像多弗朗明哥天生暴戮残忍、高傲不可一世，就像你偏执而冷漠，说着自己厌恶血腥味却对大多数死亡冷酷无动于衷。</p><p>你不知道该怎么安慰baby5，所以只是又轻轻拍了拍她的肩膀转身离开。</p><p> </p><p>“ 我交给你的任务已经有一段时间了。”<br/>
你进门时他正坐在窗边远望，平日放置酒瓶的桌子上摆着六七个工作用的电话虫，近几日那个你们曾讨论过的草帽一伙又干出了大事。</p><p>“暗杀七武海之一总需要点时间的，更何况他现在还和那群有意思的人一起行动...您也太看得起我了，多弗朗明哥先生。”<br/>
他正因收到的通信火大，听到你叫他的全名，直接操纵着不可见的丝线折断你的手臂，疼痛使你额头冒出一丝冷汗，你皱了皱眉，很快又恢复微笑。</p><p>真是一点都不可爱。</p><p>“你要辞去七武海吗？”</p><p>“呋呋呋呋.....明天你就知道了。”   他并不问你是从哪里得知的消息，仿佛想表示关怀，把刚刚被他折断的手臂又掰直，还用线给你处理好内部的伤口。</p><p>“少主，还记得五年前我和你相遇时的情景吗？”看不见的丝线正在修补你的伤口，你突然问他。</p><p>“谁还记得那么久之前的往事。”</p><p>“我被你旗下的海贼团围攻，拆了两艘船，正好遇上在附近办事顺路查看情况的你，你看也不看那些被我扔进海里的部下，问我要不要加入你的家族。”</p><p>“是了，从见到你开始你就是个狂妄自大的不可爱的小鬼。”</p><p>燃烧的船只坠入海底，他站在残桅杆睥睨，海面吞咽着的黑火，墨镜映射着的滔天的火光，他兴奋的狂笑着，仿佛破坏的不是他的船只，毁灭欲望让他毫不犹豫的邀请你加入他的家族。</p><p>“当时我还以为你像罗一样对一切绝望发誓向整个世界复仇，可没想到你只是个喜欢吃甜糖果的没追求的天真愚蠢小鬼。”<br/>
“你明明没有直到五年前的任何记忆，跟在我身边这么久，为什么总喜欢谈什么梦想和自由，明明你自己也不相信那些骗小孩的玩意。”</p><p>寄生线的操控下你走到他面前，他抱着你坐到他身上，亲密的环抱着在你耳边低语，炽热的气息烫的你耳朵发热，<br/>
“你和我是同一种人，你也该承认了。”</p><p>“我们不是同一种人。”  你终究还是没忍住，向他反驳。</p><p> </p><p>07.</p><p>所以，理所当然的，你背叛了他。</p><p> </p><p>当草帽一伙登上德雷斯罗萨，你坦然面对他的质问。</p><p>“是你放走了紫罗兰。”<br/>
“是。”<br/>
“是你给的罗这里的地图和情报。”<br/>
“是。”<br/>
“是你在草帽小子差点被抓住时阻止了琵卡。”<br/>
“是。”</p><p>—— —— ！！</p><p> </p><p>哐的一声巨响，桌旁的书架倒塌，他周围地板被看不见的丝线切出几厘米深的裂痕。<br/>
霸王色霸气拥有者的震怒散发着呼吸被扼住般的威压。</p><p>见你这么坦诚毫无掩饰，他盛怒里夹杂着惊讶，怒极反笑。</p><p>“你该知道，我最讨厌背叛。”<br/>
他掐住你的脖子，脸靠近到只剩几厘米的距离。</p><p>“我知道。”<br/>
“所以，是要砍掉我的手臂、 切断我的双腿，还是直接摘掉我的脑袋?”<br/>
你盯着他的脸平静的说，腔调里甚至还夹杂着一丝笑意，不知在嘲讽着什么。</p><p>他收起了笑容，对了，你对疼痛无动于衷，天性里也缺乏对死亡的畏惧。<br/>
没有梦想、没有信仰、没有追求 ，偏偏执着于一两个与自己相距甚远的飘渺词汇，只拒绝他灌注的恶的意志、乖乖成为他完美的提线人偶。<br/>
扎进心里的刺无法拔除，让人始终意识到存在却没办法处理。久而久之放任其自由生长，甚至对那些无聊的会削弱自身强大的软弱情感产生宽容和怜悯。<br/>
或许某一个瞬间，他也曾沉浸于午后撒满房间的阳光，嚼着一块过甜的饼干边嘲讽边揉乱女孩柔顺的头发。</p><p>然而一瞬就是一瞬，成年人的世界没有那么多童话里的幸福完满，愉悦与怜悯、喜爱与情欲，所有正面反馈皆可互相替换，自然也可以为了更重要的东西舍弃。  </p><p>他嘴角上扬，放开掐着你脖子的手，墨镜背后的视线晦暗不明。<br/>
丝线操纵你倒到床上，他弯膝压到你身上，手掐着你纤细的手臂，野兽一般恶狠狠的吻上来。<br/>
身上的布料被割成碎片，他的手指毫无预兆的拨开内裤，伸进你的私处，粗暴的往深插，还未经爱抚的身体腔道内干涩疼痛，你吃痛的呼出声，但随着亲吻的加深和他揉捏你胸部的动作，甬道里很快湿润，甚至还产生了难以形容的快感。<br/>
他的手指刮着你身体里的软肉，一直深入到子宫颈口，他在你体内摸索那里的形状。</p><p>“唔   ....”<br/>
血液仿佛全部涌向心脏和被他触碰的地方，神经变得更加敏感，你因为这些疯狂而奇妙的触感几乎被逼出眼泪，你低声呻吟，摩挲着想夹紧双腿，不知是想让他撤出来还是夹紧他获得更多的快感。</p><p> </p><p>“瞧，你现在的表情不是可爱多了。” 多弗朗明哥抬身，舌头舔了舔嘴唇上沾着的你们刚刚接吻残留的津液。他看着你红晕的脸和颤抖着忍耐的神情，露出满意的邪笑。</p><p>“早知道你在床上这么听话，当初何必费那么大力气去纠正你顽固的性格。”</p><p>他沉闷的笑着又俯身亲吻你，因为你还算配合，他的动作轻柔了些，男人略显粗糙的舌头撬开你的唇齿，细细描摹你口腔内的形状，然而下一秒他皱紧眉，口腔里的血腥味和疼痛迫使他猛地离开。<br/>
他青筋暴露，看到你嘲笑着看他，一口吐掉嘴里含着的他的血。</p><p>“如果你早这么做，我也不会有兴致陪你玩过家家游戏，直到现在才决定离开。”</p><p>“看来你喜欢玩些刺激的花样，呋呋呋呋..... ”<br/>
知道你是在挑衅，成年人的宽宏大量让他并不过分和你计较，他只是搅动在你身体里的手指，就轻易让你闭嘴。<br/>
丝线捆住你的手腕，几乎勒出血痕，他不再和你接吻，埋头咬住你的乳房，并用手用力掐另一边，手掌揉捏，再用拇指和食指按压顶端充血的乳尖，他吸吮着你的乳房，嘬着那颗花蕾故意发出淫秽的水声。插入你身体的手指也没停下，触碰到你的敏感点，他捕捉到你脸上一瞬间异样的神情，于是在那里搅动玩弄，全身的神经被调动起来感受他的抚摸，在你马上要到达某个顶点时他停下了手。<br/>
抽出的手指让你沸腾着的血液突然冷却，皮肤温度骤然下降。你的私处还在轻微开合着，密液还在往外流，空虚感使你下意识张嘴想要渴求什么。</p><p>“呋呋呋呋....看你欲求不满的表情，你想要什么，说来听听？” 多弗朗明哥又掰正你的脸凑近，戏谑的观赏你羞耻茫然的表情。</p><p>你咬住下嘴唇不回答他，双腿移了移位置。</p><p>“原来你是行动派的，故意把双腿岔的更开是在邀请我吗 ”</p><p>“我没....唔呃..！”  他死死按住你的肩膀，在你颈部撕咬，侵犯了你的下体。<br/>
过于硕大的性器硬往你身体里塞，即使把腿分的再开也难以忍受撕裂般的痛苦，你喊出声音，被他咬住的颈侧渗出血痕，他眯起眼睛舔舐着那些血液，就像之前夺走你嘴里的糖果那样，舔舐、吸吮、搅碎吞咽，你毫不怀疑下一秒他就会割断你的喉咙像吸血鬼那样把你吞噬。<br/>
你大喘着气，甚至能感觉到在你身体里的分身在像心脏那样跳动，多弗朗明哥舒服的哼出声，开始在你体内抽插，耳边像是拍打着海浪，疼痛和炙热的快感让你意识恍惚。</p><p>不知做了几次，他又把你翻身，从身后环抱着你用动物交合的姿势在你身体里冲撞，<br/>
过于粗长的性器即使顶进最深处也难以全部埋进，他的前端顶着宫颈口，你已经克制不住呜咽，用娇艳放荡的细声向他请求，<br/>
“哈啊、慢一点....啊....不要...!!”</p><p>“不要什么？”</p><p>“不要再继....呃啊...！”</p><p>“真是可怜，舒服到大脑麻痹说反了吗？呋呋呋呋.....你看看你的身体湿成什么样了，你的小口绞着我的肉棒不是绞的很爽吗？还有哪里想被艹，说出来我都满足你。”</p><p>“多美啊，我该拿面镜子让你看看现在你是副什么淫荡模样。”又一次在你身体里释放，他抚摸着你的身体。<br/>
嘴唇和鼻尖触碰着你白皙的脊背从上向下滑，微湿的鼻息让你炽热的身体逐渐冷却，痒痒的给人被珍惜怜爱的错觉。<br/>
“小鬼，我难道对你还不够宽容吗，为什么要背叛？”</p><p>“你还记得我们相遇时的情景吗？”</p><p>“这个话题几天前已经说过了。”</p><p>你露出一丝无奈的笑不再回答。</p><p> </p><p>他有些恼怒的抓着你的头发转向他，按住你的头，埋到他双腿间。<br/>
“舔。”<br/>
长发垂到床上，你把头发整理到一侧， 双手抓住那个东西，挺立的巨大的性器表面浮现着青色血管，你含住顶端吸吮，用舌头舔舐柱身上的纹路，艰难的吞咽着，他嫌弃你动作太慢，却始终不用寄生线操控你的身体来做，恶劣的观赏你不得要领的羞耻模样。终于快要到达，他按住你的后脑往喉咙深处硬顶，射精时你差点呛住，把液体吞咽下去大半。</p><p> 之后又不知做了多久，直到你失去意识他还在你的身体里肆虐。<br/>
再次醒来时多弗朗明哥已经离开，你全身遍布吻痕和粗暴的红色印记，已经干了的液体在大腿根部留下长长的痕迹。丝线能玩的花样可真够多的，你的每一寸肌肤都被他深刻疼爱或蹂躏，骨头像要散架。你想抬起手，铧啦一声铁链的声响才终于让你注意到手腕的铁手铐，链子另一端连着床头。 </p><p> </p><p>08.</p><p>房间里倒塌的书架已经归位，你还记得前段时间看到的那个故事，白日梦家沉迷于骑士冒险分不清幻想与真实，最终认清现实幡然醒悟承认失败悔恨而亡，荒唐而滑稽却难以发笑。<br/>
你问他怎么有兴趣看这种怪诞荒谬的作品，他讥讽着嘲笑这个故事的主人公让他想到某个愚蠢可笑的男人。</p><p>于是就这么过了几天，草帽一伙的搜捕还在继续，他几乎每天都来房间抱你，时而温柔时而粗暴。<br/>
有时他甚至还在你耳边私语怜爱宽容与原谅。</p><p>“少主，我可是您亲手培养出来的部下。”</p><p>——你觉得我会信？</p><p> </p><p>轻浮和蛊惑，<br/>
一切甜言蜜语都是为达到目的的故作深情。</p><p> </p><p>“呋呋呋呋呋呋.....”<br/>
他猖狂的笑着，咬开酒瓶塞仰头灌酒，然后撞上你的嘴唇，凶猛的吻你，把酒液度入你的口腔。</p><p>“咳咳.....”<br/>
你被呛到，酒液洒满颈部和胸乳。<br/>
粉红色的香槟酒像是在你的肌肤上涂了淡淡一层薄膜，流淌着莹润的光泽。他眯起眼睛舔了舔唇，然后他咬住你的乳房，细致的舔舐吸吮，留下深红色的印记。 </p><p> </p><p>他本可以用寄生线操控着你来做，却偏偏喜欢用有实体的线捆绑，丝线捆着你的大腿根部把他们掰的更开，红嫩的软肉暴露在空气中。双臂被交叠悬绑在头顶，你的身体赤裸着正朝着他。<br/>
“变态 。”</p><p>他无视你，把那当做调情一笑而过。空气微凉摩擦着你的私处，仅仅这样就让你浸出爱液。他腥红的舌头在你脖颈上舔舐，手开始抚摸你的身体，从上往下一寸寸下滑。细线缠绕着你的身体，他触碰你的触感让你止不住颤栗，丝线绷紧，你的身体更加敏感，也湿润的更快。</p><p>“我交给你的每一个任务，只要和杀人有关你都会选择损害最小的方式进行，交易军火或文件传送倒是完成的很快。”<br/>
“但你明明知道，比起暗杀或摧毁军舰船只那些贩卖的军火造成的伤害更大，它们可能毁掉的是整个国家，数以万计的平民，只要看不见，只要不在你眼前、没有弄脏你的双手，哪怕之后马上就会遍布惨叫和悲鸣，你都毫不在意。”</p><p>“他人的性命在你眼里什么都不是。”</p><p>“你不过是在自欺欺人，我的金丝雀。”<br/>
他掰正你的脸邪笑着看你，想从你脸上找出被戳穿的恐慌或愤怒，可惜他失算了，你脸上依旧平静毫无波澜，他的笑容凝固。</p><p>“多弗朗明哥，我并不是善人 ，你邀请我加入的时候就该知道。”</p><p>“那你为什么——”</p><p>“一成不变的鸟笼让人窒息。”</p><p>“.......”</p><p>“该出海了。”</p><p> </p><p><br/>
你又想起深沉的夜色里，半夜十二点后玩具们咯哒咯哒的响动，发出诡异悲鸣。<br/>
或许是相遇的时间出错，又或者本来就是两条无法互相干涉的平行线。多弗朗明哥不相信除自己外的任何事物，对他人的分类只有忠诚或背叛、有用或无用。</p><p>那天在燃烧的火焰里他未能从你空洞的眼中找到绝望或憎恨，只是无聊与厌倦。<br/>
并非纯白，却嘲笑或怜悯着自愿沉溺于深渊之人的可悲。</p><p>或许连他自己也不知道，在某一时刻曾羡慕嫉妒被自己俯视着小鬼的任性妄为。<br/>
你们的对话简短而明确。</p><p>[小鬼，要不要加入我的家族。]</p><p>[那个地方有趣吗？]</p><p> </p><p>你本就是自由的，</p><p> 不自知困于囚笼的火烈鸟，高傲的羽毛最终被自身焚烧。</p><p> </p><p><br/>
他放开你，捆绑控制你的丝线也全部消失。你揉了揉被线捆红的部位，抓起一部分床单盖住自己的身体。</p><p>“真是冷酷无情的女人。”他睥睨着你，墨镜折射着微光。</p><p>“怎么会，我其实深深爱着你啊，少主。”<br/>
你还有闲心和他玩笑，用挑逗的甜美腔调向他表白。</p><p>“你觉得我会输? ”  他拽起你的手臂，盖在身上的床单又滑落。</p><p>“是。”</p><p>“...嚣张直白到让人想割开你的身体，看看是什么样的心脏给了你这么大的胆量。”</p><p>“是我对你的爱啊。”</p><p>“呋呋...”</p><p>你缓缓抱住他的脖颈，柔软瓷白的身体紧贴他的胸膛，他的皮肤被太阳晒出健康的小麦色，肌肉结实而有力，你把头埋在他颈间。</p><p>之后他又抱了你，激烈的、想要把你就此用疼爱和痛苦杀掉般深刻，子宫和甬道里都充斥着他的液体，四肢像要被揉碎般无力，呻吟和求饶没有丝毫用处。 </p><p> </p><p>......</p><p>“等我取了他们的首级，带你到城墙边看他们的尸体。”</p><p>“如果你被海军抓到因佩尔顿监狱，我会记得去看你。”</p><p> </p><p><br/>
09.</p><p>割裂手腕，黑色的鸟群从伤口飞出。<br/>
乌羽一般黑，雾一般模糊。</p><p>你站在废墟的顶端，俯视看着那些残破的风景，瓦砾碎块不断掉落下坠，矗立了十年之久的王之高地就此崩塌，漆黑的雾鸟向上飞着消散，像是一场无声的葬礼。</p><p>德雷斯罗萨的赌场明天也会喧嚣着撒满耀眼的金币，上演一桩桩惊心动魄的轮盘赌，而唐吉坷德家族的统治就此终结。</p><p>放眼望去，你没能看到那个被拖下神坛、坠落到地面的国王大人，果然你们之间并没什么缘分，一切从开始到结束不过是一次偶然。</p><p> </p><p>魔女的象征是什么呢，黑死病、乌鸦，与无数个狡猾温柔的甜蜜谎言。<br/>
或一次次的冷漠旁观、冰冷无动于衷。</p><p>漆黑的火焰在天空和废墟里燃烧，象征着唐吉坷德家族历史统治的建筑物不断崩塌着，焰苗吞噬着他处心积虑经营十年的最后一点残留物。<br/>
你想那个高傲残暴的国王大人此时大概在笑，即便再次一无所有，从云端坠入地面，也依旧在笑。<br/>
就像你们初次见面时你毁掉他的船只，他只是兴奋疯狂的看着冲天火光那样。</p><p>火光里燃烧着一切罪恶与残忍。</p><p> </p><p>10.</p><p> </p><p>…………</p><p> </p><p>“少主，要一起离开吗？”<br/>
你站在他面前，手里拿着他手铐的钥匙。</p><p>男人即使被关进海底监狱的第六层也依旧过得滋润，一刻不离的张扬墨镜，清净独立的单人牢房，茶点和报纸随需随到。此外不仅有监狱长亲力亲为的关怀看护，还时不时有外界高层贵族送来取乐子表演杂耍的新任狱友，一点不会无聊。<br/>
——不愧是天龙人、王下七武海、德雷斯罗萨国王以及暗黑地下交易的中介人Joker，虽然一切称号都要加上个[前]字。</p><p>你把钥匙扔给他，看他悠闲的乐不思蜀的样子，之前没为他担心过果然是正确的选择。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>[end]</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>